PMS
by l3rainy
Summary: Despite being Superheroes, one aspect of the Powerpuff Girls life really blows. - The worst time to be around a woman, because she becomes an irrational psycho bitch who froths at the mouth with rage and seeks to destroy anything which stands in her way. - Puffs and Ruffs, traditional parings.


DISCLAIMER: Powerpuff Girls is copyright of Craig McCracken, and I suppose you could say Hannah-Barbera.

A/N: So, although I have seen many teenage fic's centered around the Powerpuffs, I've yet to seen any dealing with some of the… other issues of being a teenage girl. That being said, here is a one-shot about the girls' when it's that time of month.

...I would not want to be the Rowdyruff Boys.

Rated **T** for **language**, **violence**, and **adult references.**

* * *

** PMS**

_The worst time to be around a woman, because she becomes an irrational psycho bitch who froths at the mouth with rage and seeks to destroy anything which stands in her way._

* * *

One of the most aggravating noises Blossom had ever heard in her life sounded in her bedroom, blinking it's pathetic light in the most shrill tone.

"Ugh," exclaimed the young woman as she hurled an AP Psychology textbook at an obnoxiously pink wall. Right now, everything irritated her. Unfortunately, as the leader of the Powerpuff Girls it was her duty to answer every phone call the hotline gave. Even if it was… today.

"What do you want," the furious redhead snapped, drumming her french-manicured nails on the hot pink table's surface. Only silence sounded from the phone, and her temper bubbled up to an even more dangerous rate. "Well?"

Even though the Mayor was terrified to answer the girl, he knew he had to. After all, the old man may not do much but it was his job to alert the Powerpuff Girls when their was trouble in Townsville. "Um, Blossom," he began, mumbling weakly into the phone.

A sigh escaped the teenager. "What is it Mayor?" She questioned, forcing her tone to be a little more jovial.

"Uh… at the bank, um…" the old man stuttered over his words, worried that the girl's talons would reach through the receiver and choke him.

"Will you get to the point, Mayor," she demanded darkly, her voice ominous and threatening.

"Just give me the phone," spoke an alluring voice from the receiver, Ms. Bellum's prowess still clear at the age of thirty-five. Poor Mayor, even his secretary's voice sounded annoyed.

_'Geez, what's up with these women today?'_ He wondered, scared and confused.

"Blossom. I frankly do not care what you are doing. You and your sister's have an obligation towards Townsville and there's three-" Sarah Bellum hissed out, her animosity far surpassing the pink teenager.

Already getting the memo, the infuriated puff hung up on the annoying woman. She had an outlet for her desire to spill blood. Three heads were going to roll.

"GIRLS!" Blossom's voice shrieked out, slamming shut her door to find her siblings. First, she knocked on the painted black door of Buttercup's room, well aware the teen was letting her hearing get shot as she listened to screamo. After pounding on the door for at least five seconds, the red-head became enraged and ripped the door of it's hinges.

"WHAT THE FUCK, LEADER GIRL," bellowed out the voice of Buttercup, headphones still blaring I.C.P. as she glared up at her sister's intimidating figure.

"Haven't I told you not to listen to that disgusting shit you call music so loud," the pink puff demanded, her voice level quiet and hostile. Silently, the young woman surveyed the green puff's room that looked like an atomic bomb had gone off and sneered in revulsion.

Although the temperamental ravenette did not scary easily, her priss of a sister cursing was enough to send anyone running for the hills. Blossom did not use profanity unless she was sure as hell pissed. Blowing on a stray piece of flyaway hair, she attempted to quell her anger before asking, "What do you want?"

"You need to get Bubbles," coolly explained her redhead sister, pointing towards the baby-blue door next to Buttercup's. Tapping her mary-jane clad foot impatiently, Blossom waited with her arms folded for her sister to respond.

"Are you serious," squealed Buttercup- not something she did often. "Do 'yah have a death wish for me or something?" Peridot green eyes went wide, even with the thick, inky black eyeliner she wore.

As her only response, the pink puff pointed even more so forcibly at the seemingly happy room. "Go. Now. We all know you are the only one strong enough to deal with her now."

Groaning in protest, practically every ounce of the young woman's anger had morphed into fear. Mentally and physically she prepared herself for the warline she would have to cross…

Wait. "What about the Professor," the green puff inquired of her sister, one hand resting on the glossy silver door knob of Bubbles' room.

Scoffing, Blossom answered, "he's at a friends."

Reaching into her pocket, Buttercup pulled out a bag of assorted candies. Although her wary sister raised an eyebrow, she did not stop her. It was now or never. Flinging open the door, the ravenette raced in a flash of light green towards her sister's curly blonde head. Not quick enough, the green puff felt her head get slammed against the white carpet.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM YOU LESBIAN BITCH," Seethed the venomous voice of Bubbles.

Of all her sister's, she went the most hardcore when it came to mother nature's little 'gift.'_ 'Damn Blossom,'_ thought the young woman bitterly. _'Damn her to the lowest depths of Hell.'_

"Answer me, now!" The vicious blonde screeched out, wielding in her hand a very sharp-looking paint brush.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Buttercup, attempting to throw Bubbles off her. "Back the fuck up you little vegan." Grunting, the two girl's fought each other until the green puff finally managed to pin her sister down. Heaving out a heavy sigh of exertion, the ravenette panted out, "City's- in- trouble. Need help."

"Oh," muttered the blonde darkly from beneath her sister. "Is that all?"

Stepping into the room, Blossom leaned down inches from the blushing faces of her sisters. "Yes. That's all. And if you do not help us Bubbles so help me God I will force raw chicken down your throat."

Grinning wickedly, Buttercup added "and I'll help her."

"You skank," accused the blue puff, "getting this brute to help you because you couldn't take me down yourself, huh you ugly fucking geek."

Resisting the urge to smash the blonde's skull, the redhead leader settled on a look of malice that would send chills down even the spine of H.I.M. In a low voice, she spoke, **"shut the fuck up, Bubbles."**

Both sisters gasped at this, and shared looks of utter concern. Despite any sibling rivalry or petty thoughts they might have, the idea of their sister ever using such a dirty word stunned them into silence.

"Now that I have your attention, we have three neanderthals to destroy." Her tone invoked pure fear, and the underlying threat of murder hung in the air.

Gulping, the blue and green puff's waited for further instructions from their sister.

"Let's go get 'em, girls."

In a colorful rainbow of pink, blue, and green, three familiar streaks lit up the sky. Each girl racing towards the Townsville bank. Who would be stupid enough to rob the City of Townsville, today?

Pleas of mercy and shrieks of terror rang throughout the bank as the Powerpuff Girls descended. The scene was absolute chaos, and in the center of it was one super-powered boy.

"Run you sad little fuckers," cackled out a blonde teen, shooting dark blue lasers at the terrified citizens.

"Why is he so dumb?" Asked Bubbles, pointing towards the crazed young man.

Squinting at the ruffian for any sign of intellect, Blossom replied, "I don't know. But go stop him."

A sadistic smirk took place on the blonde girl's delicate features, and it looked completely wrong. "With pleasure," she accepted, before zipping off towards the man.

"And you Buttercup, go search for the other two. I'll go check the bank vault." With her command uttered, the redhead left in a flash of pink; not particularly caring if her ravenette sister heard her or not.

When she entered the door to the safe, she found a giant hole blown through the titanium metal. Gasping in shock, the pink puff entered into the enormous bank vault to find the inside ravaged. Fury bubbled up inside her. Didn't this villain know how much damage blowing up a bank vault would cost? Or, even, how badly her and her would be bitched at by Ms. Bellum because he had the bright idea to challenge the Powerpuff Girls?

Abruptly, she was cut off from her inner-rantings by a sinister chuckle and this infuriated her all the more. Flashing towards the man, Blossom grabbed him by his mangy orange mullet and slammed him against the metal wall.

"YOU," She began, seething. "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING YOU INSIGNIFICANT, INCOMPETENT, DEGENERATIVE MISCREANT!"

Coughing slightly-and completely taken back with the puff's major attitude- the red ruff finally managed in a still husky, rough voice, "Wow, babe, someone is excited to-"

Being well-aware of who this wretched low-life was, the livid young woman growled out, "WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING" before plowing him further into the wall.

"Um…" Brick really had nothing to say, he honestly started wondering what he was thinking, too. Even H.I.M. had a big, fat red skull 'n crossbones across his calendar during the second week of every month. Needless to say, the rowdy teenager had never known what for until now. Rather maliciously, he wondered how his brothers were holding up.

* * *

"YOU STUPID LITTLE SHIT. HOW DID YOU HONESTLY EXPECT THIS TO GO," Bubbles screeched, one hand wrapped around the sniveling rat's neck, her baby-blue manicure digging into his skin.

"Ah, get away from me you psychotic bitch!" Wailed the blue ruff, struggling to escape from his counterpart's hold.

Her vision consumed by rage, the blonde teen threw him across the street, creating an adorable little crater. Giggling, she floated towards the pitiful boy. "Well, baby, you got your wish. Now for some real fun."

Normally, Boomer would be ecstatic by the two words 'fun' and 'Bubbles' in the same sentence. Now, however, he just wanted to get the hell away from this demon-spawn.

"I'm 'gonna color you red cutie," the heartless-sounding girl squealed.

* * *

Whistling to himself, Butch continued his job of stashing cash in three enormous black duffel bags. "And a new big screen with this grand, and a Xbox 720 with this grand, and a shit ton of pizza with this grand." Needless to say, the green ruff was over the moon. Not only did he get to cause pain, but he also helped blow up a building and was getting a few new toys. Maybe he could even buy himself one of those giant war tanks. Hell yeah!

"Dude, just put the money down," groaned out an irritated and feminine voice. Buttercup really did not want to deal with this maniac right now, all she wanted was to sit in her room and continue her Saw marathon. Instead she had to deal with this dipshit. Realizing he continued shoving his ill-gained money in bags, she added, "Bashing your face in has to make the bottom of list of shit I wanna do today."

Glancing up towards the curvy figure of his counterpart, the ravenette delinquent licked his lips. "Oh, yeah, cup. And what would make the top of that list?" Suggestively, he added a wink.

"All sexual shit aside bitch, I will drop you if the cash isn't put down."

Still not believing the chick, Butch heaved the three bags over his shoulders and waltzed over to the green puff. About two inches from her face, he breathed out, "Now what?"

Face turning red in absolute rage, Buttercup balled her hands into fists as tiny green light emitted from them. She clenched her eyes shut and counted to ten.

"You seem pissed girly. 'Wanna blow off some steam?"

Her eyes fluttering open, Butch backed up in panic. He had never seen cup that raging before.

"Yeah, I do," the young woman smiled viciously. No longer leering, the green ruff prepared to flee as Buttercup unleashed her fury.

"Are 'yah scared Butchie-boy," she sneered, "because you should be." With that said, the puff sprang into action, launching an enormous light green blast at the teen.

* * *

Half-an-hour later, the Rowdyruff Boys were at their hangout in Fuzzy's log cabin, licking their wounds.

"Dude, I never knew Bubbles could be such a psycho," moaned Boomer, as he tended to his bloody leg.

"Cup can sure give out a punch," grumbled Butch, one hand rubbing at his broken jaw.

"Next time I see a skull and shit on H.I.M.'S calendar, I'm going to stay the fuck away from that bitch," groaned Brick, holding an ice pack to his head.

In unison, the blonde and ravenette teens' mumbled their agreement.

* * *

Squealing and giggling, the girls' watched the god of a man take off his shirt on the plasma screen T.V.

"Why can't there be any guys that gorgeous here," complained Blossom, pouting slightly as she dug into her pint of strawberry ice cream.

Piping up, Bubbles sighed out, "Boomer is so dreamy!"

Normally, the pink and green puffs' would chastise their sister, but they only sighed as they thought of their counterparts.

"Yeah…"

Like the hormonal teenage girls they were, all three blushed extensively. Although Buttercup would never admit to it, Butch was a total hunk.

Hesitantly, the Professor entered his house worried on exactly what his teenage daughters would be like. Honestly, he didn't know what he hated more the anger-management issues or their obsession with boys. Unfortunately, as the girls' grew up he discovered a new effect from the Chemical X- it made the Powerpuff Girls natural hormones as teenagers flare up even more so. Especially during their, er- period. Needless to say, he normally tried to stay at a colleague's house during this time and pray none of his daughters ended up pregnant or in Townsville penitentiary. The later having happened to Bubbles several times. Thankfully, the first had not happened… yet. Noticing the glazed over look on each face of his girls', he realized they were on their second 'phase'. 'Oh, boy...' thought the middle-aged man with worry.

"I say we go visit the Rowdyruff Boys," squealed Blossom happily.

The Professor fainted.

Oblivious to their creator, Bubbles and Buttercup gave their own words of agreement before the Powerpuff Girls burst through the ceiling and flew off in search of three certain villains.

* * *

What would you think of a second-installment to the PPG's PMSing when their boy-crazed?

R & R.


End file.
